


An Unspoken Tradition

by BrightsideDoll



Category: The Mandalorian
Genre: Bold of you to assume I know how to spell, Confessions of love, Convenient use of scarf, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Care, No Smut, Saving private mando, but it’s pretty indescript, don’t just my lack of medical knowledge, i play with the canon cos i said so, its not sad unhelmeting don’t worry, sorry y’all, unhelmeted mando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightsideDoll/pseuds/BrightsideDoll
Summary: After a job gone wrong Y/N has to work quickly to save Mando which presents some problems. Everything gets resolved though.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	An Unspoken Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first publishing of a Mando fic so I’m unsure of it but I just wanted to put it out there <3

Step one: Enter restaurant   
Step two: Get dinner   
Step three: Asset walks in   
Step four: Let Mando deal with asset as you pay the bill   
Step five: Go back to ship and fly back to whoever is collecting the bounty. 

But things never go according to plan. You normally don’t go along with Mando when he’s working but this was supposed to be a relatively easy job and you suspect that Mando felt guilty about the rations you’ve been eating for the past week, so he offered to take you out for dinner.

you excuse yourself to the refresher and right before you come back out there is a sound of an explosion and you are thrown off your feet. You quickly rush back out into the dining area, the smoke gets caught in your lungs and you make quick use of fashioning your scarf into a mouth cover. The bar along with chairs and tables are on fire and to your horror parts of the roof caved in. 

You rush over to wear Mando had been seated but found he was not there. Fuck, where did he go? Your brain kicks into hyperdrive and you look around, your eyes catch a flash of shiny metal and rush over. A shiny foot peaks out from under a pile of debris, you quickly work at rummaging through the debris, pushing it off and slowly revealing more and more beskar under it. 

You have finally revealed his full form when you hear shouts and gunshots, “we need to get you out of here” you mumble mostly to yourself. You pull Mando upright and put your arms under his armpits, dragging him out through a back door. Unsure of where the gunshots came from you deem it best to get back to the ship through backroads and avoid main areas. 

You have dragged him through the sandy terrain for what feels like hours when you finally reach the ship. You get him on board and leave him laying down in the cargo hold, rushing to the cockpit and putting in coordinates for another planet, your home planet, it’ll be better than here. Once the ship is in the air and on autopilot you take a second to check on the child, still in his pod, soundly asleep. You breathe a quick sigh and shut it again. 

You grab the aid kit and rush back to Mando, you take off his armour and check for injuries, some big bruises have started to blossom over his body and there are some pretty nasty cuts which you apply the bacta spray to. You feel his chest and wish you had better medical equipment because that may be a rib where it shouldn’t be, you do your best to push it back into place, grabbing the gauze and wrapping his chest next. His shoulder has also popped out of place and you quickly pop it back in. 

You lean back and stare at him when it dawns on you. His head. He could be bleeding out under that stupid helmet and you wouldn’t even know till it’s too late. “Mando if you’re awake this would be a great time to make it known” you tell him, voice shaking. No response. 

“I’m sorry” you say as you pull his helmet off. At first you close your eyes and just fumble around his head, but you know that is foolish. You open your eyes, too alarmed with possible injury and guilt for taking the helmet off that you barely even register his face. You gently map out his whole head and find some gnarly gashes on the back of his head, his hair matted with blood. You quickly apply the disinfectant and wrap his head up with a bandage. There are a few cuts on his face which you clear with disinfectant.

Once everything is done you dress him in a black shirt and pants from his pack of belongings and then put the helmet back on, pulling him into his room and mustering the last bit of strength you have to put him on the bed. You take a final glance over at him and then shut the door, making your way up to the cockpit. 

Mando is asleep for hours. You feed the child when he awakes and play with him after his meal. He eventually falls asleep again in your arms and you put him back into his pod, closing it once again. 

You sit in the pilot’s seat, your breathing unsteady and hands shaking, when you look down at them, they are covered in blood and dust, in fact your whole body is covered in that. Your hands and arms have scrapes on them from pushing the rubble off Mando but you can’t bring yourself to move. You just sit there and stare out at space, tears gathering and falling when you think of what will happen when Mando wakes up. 

You don’t hear him come in, too tranced out to really process anything. “Y/N” he says from behind you in the doorway and you startle, quickly turning to look at him on instinct but then remembering what happened and looking away. “I’m sorry” you mumble, afraid of what’s about to happen. He has his helmet on still maybe he doesn’t remember. 

Time seems to stretch between the two of you. “Thank you” he says, his voice steady, you look up confused, why would he be thankful? “What?” You find yourself saying it without thinking “you saved my life. Months ago if something like this happened I would’ve rather died than had this happen but now… now I have things in my life that I want to live for, the kid… you” he explains and you gaze up at him, unsure of what’s happening as he moved towards you.

He grabs your hands and pulls you up until you are standing chest to chest. He pulls your hands up to his helmet and leaves them there. “We have an unspoken tradition that seeing a mandalorian without their helmet is also a confession of true love” he explains, his hands resting on your hips. You gulp and nod, slowly lifting the helmet off his head and letting it fall to the ground. 

Gorgeous eyes stare back at you, he is ruggedly handsome and looks a little worse for wear but ultimately the most beautiful man you’ve ever seen. He lifts his hand up and brushes his finger against your lips and then pulls you in for a kiss. You stay frozen for a second as everything processes and then you melt into him. Your bodies melding together. 

He pulls away first and you brush your fingers against his cheeks “I don’t think my heart can take much more today” you admit and his eyebrows furrow “I’m sorry” he says and you smirk. “You were just doing your job, I’m just glad to have been able to heal you up, it was… pretty bad” you admit, he pulls you into a hug and grips you tight. 

“One more thing: call me Din” he says and you feel tears spring to your eyes “okay Din, but nothing more today please” you reply, rubbing your hand on his lower back. “Sounds good but how about you let me return the favour from earlier and clean you up, those are some nasty scratches you got” he says, his tone low and comforting. You nod against him and follow him to the fresher. 

As he cleans you up, you stare at him and your heart swells at how much you love him. As he cleans your hands he chuckles “I can feel your pulse, are you okay?” He playfully asks “yeah I’m just… in love” you reply and he looks up at you with wide eyes “what a coincidence so am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you don’t like my taking liberty with the unhelmeting thing but uhhh I don’t care.


End file.
